When Matilda's daughter, Marconia, meets Peter Pan
by Nadia Wilder
Summary: At nineteen years old, Matilda is married to Stephen Trickett. They've had a happy marriage so far, and two months later, a baby girl, Marconia is born. Years later, Marconia is reading a particular book, and reads a particular sentence. A cross over with Inkheart, Peter Pan, and Matilda, this story is filled with wonder, lot's of fluff (details), and... Magic. WRITTEN BY NADIA
1. Marconia

_**Preface**_

Matilda smiled happily at baby, Marconia. She was everything she had ever hoped her baby to be. Focusing a the book: "Moby Dick", (Her all-time favorite book as a child), and watched with interest, as the book lifted itself with ease to Matilda's very hands. She read, and read. Read, and read. It was 9:33. Marconia began to wail. Matilda sighed, picking her baby up, cradling her.

_**November 6th 2013**_

"Mom!" Marconia cried. No answer. "MOM!" Silence. "MOOOOOOOOM!" "WHAAAAAT IS IT?!" Her mother came dashing down the stairs, her hair looking like a bird's nest, and her arms folded. "Mom, Dad's not back from work yet!" Lifting up a brush with her eyes, Matilda brushed her hair. "Hmm.." Matilda was frowning, and dialed her phone. 302-362-743 Marconia rolled her eyes, stomping up the stairs. "I'm eleven years old, so why can't I have a phone?" Marconia grumbled, her mind drifting off to a random subject. She picked up a book, but did not read it aloud. She never had. She hated reading books out loud. She only read them in her mind. She began reading-in her head.

"_For long the two enemies looked at one another, Hook shuddering slightly, and Peter with the strange smile upon his face._

_"So, Pan," said Hook at last, "this is all your doing."_

_"Ay, James Hook," came the stern answer, "it is all my doing."_

_"Proud and insolent youth," said Hook, "prepare to meet thy doom."_

_"Dark and sinister man,"For long the two enemies looked at one another, Hook shuddering slightly, and Peter with the strange smile upon his face._

_"Dark and sinister man," Peter answered, "have at thee." _

She stopped. Maybe, I should _try _to read this for once. She didn't want to, but what could it hurt? She read a sentence. _Peter._ It wasn't really a sentence, it was a word, but close enough. _WHOOSH!_ Something-Somebody came tumbling down through her window causing the glass to break. "AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is-Is-It-R-Really, P-Pe-e-ter P-Pan?"


	2. Peter WHO!

There was a boy who had redish-brown hair, and intense blue eyes. Aside with him, was a fairy-not Tinkerbelle, but a different one. "Wh-what? How did I get here?" He looked bewildered. "I-I read you out of a-a book?" Her response was a question, and Peter Pan would have none of that. "What happened?! Tell me why I'm here!" "I don't know! I was r-reading a book, and-and-" Peter Pan gasped. "Where's Wendy, and Tinkerbelle?!" Marconia cried. Peter Pan ignored her. She saw his lip tremble a bit, but he cleared his throat, raising his eye-brows. "Are you a witch?" Marconia looked at him. He looks sincere. She thought. "I hope not!" "MOM!" She called. Her Mother jogged up the stairs. Gasping, when she saw what happened. "P-peter?" She asked. There seemed to be a hint of reconization in her voice, and Marconia cried: "Mom! What's going on?! You act like you know him!" She shook her head. "Hey!" Marconia cried, once more."Well, lets say that before you were born, when I was about twenty, a Woman in her 30's, named Meggie Folchart, bumped right into me. She was reading a book while grocery shopping. She happened to mumble to herself, and out came Peter Pan! It was a mess. It was in the news and all." Her mother paused. "The News Reporter's thought it was an illusion. That Meggie was a witch. They locked her up. She-she d-died of some panic or a c-coma thing, I'm not sure, but I still take the blame." She stopped to wipe her tear stained eyes, but continued. "When Peter came out, I-I told him what h-had happened. He was alarmed. He felt absolutely horrible. He also explained that Wendy had died, and her daughter Jane. Jane died because of Captain Hook's poison. The Poison is a long story." All of this came out as a blurt, and at first Marconia could not understand her, but she soon did, and became mortified. Yet, her mother went on.

" Ever since, Peter had always come to my window, to either grieve, or talk to me." She cleared her throat. "Had?" Marconia asked in a small voice. "Yes, when you were born, I had married your Father, and he couldn't see Peter Pan." "But now.." She breathed. Peter Pan sighed. "I really, really miss Jane, and Wendy." "But, how did he appear?" Her mother's eyes shone with excitement. "I-I read him out."

Next Morning:

Marconia woke up to her Mother crying on her bed, and Peter Pan awkwardly trying to comfort her. Peter Pan jumped. "Oh, hi" He said. "There, there Matilda, uh, shall I crow? Will that make you feel better?" Despite the circumstances, Marconia laughed. "What!" Peter cried, as if offended. "Nothing." Marconia said quietly, and headed down the stairs. I'm going to read somebody else out of the book! She thought to herself. NOBODY is going to stop me!


End file.
